


你不能感同我身受16

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受16

下面被揉弄，另一只手也钻进T恤里抚摸，随着身后人的动作，疲惫的身体完全被掌控。岳明辉的手扶上旁边的更衣柜，支撑着疲软的身体，快感袭来，他咬着下唇仰起头，脆弱敏感的耳朵和脖颈完全暴露出来。

 

身后的人一声轻哼，鼻间炽热的气息凑了上来，湿软的舌头裹住小巧的耳垂，舔弄起冰凉的耳钉。濡湿感扫过耳廓，直接钻进耳洞里。

 

“嗯啊～凡子”

久未经事的身体格外敏感，凡子之前的冷漠和他这份不同往常的温柔爱抚让他的身体兴奋的颤抖着。身体从上到下都掌控在凡子的手中，如潮水般的快感从虚软的身体里用上来，原来性事上凡子也可以这样温柔。

卜凡攥住眼前人的肩膀，那人刚刚淋过浴，香香软软的触感让他昏了头。他一边暗骂自己，一边用力把人翻了过来“咚”的一声抵在墙上。果然没有收到丝毫的反抗，他皱着眉抬起岳明辉的脸。眼前的人好像知道自己要做什么一样，顺从的仰起头，微微张开他干涩苍白的嘴唇。卜凡只觉得脑子里轰的一声，捏起他的下巴吻了上去，卜凡不想承认，自己真的想他了……

岳明辉闭着眼，尽力配合着卜凡在唇舌间的翻搅。刚刚突然转身，手肘和头部直接撞在了墙壁上，脑子依旧有点发懵，吻便附了上来。卜凡的吮吸毫无章法，让他浑身发麻，激烈的榨取着他胸腔里的氧气。头部和肩膀被大手牢牢的固定住，让他无处闪避，透明的津液从口中流下来，划出一道透明的线。

直到他觉得快要窒息时，凡子不舍的离开他的唇舌。刚穿好的裤子连同内裤一起被退去，松松的堆在脚踝，被爱抚到挺立的性器暴露在空气中。

卜凡内心一动，又将还没站稳的人给翻了过去，抓住岳明辉的双手撑在墙上。岳明辉的身子一僵，叹了口气，还是咬咬牙挺起了臀部。

 

丰满的两瓣臀肉就在眼前，敏感的泛着淡淡的粉色。卜凡大手抓着两瓣臀肉像两边掰开，隐藏在里面的小穴暴露了出来。

卜凡仔细端详着小穴，淡色的穴口紧闭着，他用指甲刮过小穴的褶皱，引得身前人一阵颤抖。卜凡心情舒畅了一些，小穴很干净也没有肿胀，一看就是有段时间没使用过的样子。他轻轻按压着小穴，想把指尖送进去，但紧闭的穴口推拒着他的指尖，让他寸步难行。看到这情形卜凡只能作罢，如果强制进去，别说下午的训练，估计哥哥走路都有困难。

岳明辉并不知道卜凡的打算。他扶着墙，额上渗着汗，极力的喘息着想要放松身体，他配合着身后人的动作挺动臀部，为了让小穴可以打开，他不想扫了弟弟的兴致，尤其是这次。

注意到了岳明辉的举动，卜凡无奈的笑了笑，“诶，哥哥，你不会真的打算，用后面侍候我？就现在？”

调笑的语气让岳明辉羞红了脸，他转过身看向卜凡，他依旧衣冠楚楚，双手抱胸，笑着看向自己。他赤裸着下身，腿间的分身还挺立着，样子狼狈不堪。

卜凡对着赤裸的哥哥说着荤话，第一次在哥哥温和的脸上见到这种羞愤难当的表情，他只觉得下身更硬了。

“哥哥，既然你这么想要，不然你就用上面那张嘴吧。”

 

岳明辉震惊的看向卜凡，他不相信这样的话竟然出自弟弟之口，以往不管是误解或是质问，都没有这样的言语能刺进自己的心，他黯然的低下头  
，看着弟弟运动裤里鼓出的一大块形状，心里一横，便还是认命的走了过去。

裤子被颤抖的手褪了下去，卜凡的巨物便弹了出来，炽热的雄性气息瞬间占据了鼻腔，岳明辉闭了闭眼，跪在他身前，伸出小舌张口就含了进去。

身上人传来一声舒服的叹息，哥哥的口腔异常温暖，和紧致的后穴不同，口腔更加柔软，还有柔软的灵舌，在柱身来回滑动。他扶着自己的分身，垂着眼细密的睫毛在眼下投出一片阴影，认真吞咽的表情，看得他更硬了几分。

卜凡很是享受，但岳明辉动作却格外吃力。凡子太大了，他极力张着嘴，却只能吞进了一个头。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，舌头卖力的舔弄表面的脉络。凡子的气味充斥着口腔，吞吐着巨物，呼吸逐渐变得困难。

在他卖力的舔弄下，嘴里的巨物一圈圈涨大却丝毫没有释放的前兆。岳明辉觉得下颚已经不是自己的了，过多的津液从无法闭合的口里流出，弄得下巴脖颈黏糊糊的一片。卜凡不耐烦的按了按他的后脑勺，巨物瞬间又挺近了几分，直探向他的喉咙。

喉咙被抵住，岳明辉抑制不住的想干呕，激得口腔和喉头一阵收缩，突如其来的刺激让卜凡不可控制的的发出了舒服的轻哼。岳明辉见这样有用，干脆双手抓住卜凡的胯，向前一用力，卜凡的巨大便更深的顶住了喉咙。强烈的干呕感使他难受得浑身颤抖，他只是闭着眼不管不顾的卖力的吞咽着巨物。

 

很快卜凡被极大的快感笼罩，分身也突突的跳了起来，这是射精的前兆。卜凡把住岳明辉的头，在他的口腔里冲刺起来，在岳明辉被撞得头晕眼花时，终于感觉到嘴里的巨物一阵颤抖，接着腥咸滚烫的液体便灌进了喉咙，烫得被使用过渡的猴头火辣辣的痛。

释放过的卜凡终于放开了他，岳明辉伏在地上大口喘息着，他脸颊绯红，双目还含着生理的泪水，过量的精液顺着嘴角流下来，样子格外色情。在一番折腾中，他的分身也软了下去，安静的垂在腿间，竟然看起来有点可怜。

看着地上的人，卜凡按按突突跳的太阳穴，内心苦笑，他们的关系好像又回到了原点，他到底怎样才能摆脱这个人……


End file.
